


Dance

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen-centric, Bisexual Barry Allen, Dancer, Dancer AU, M/M, Olivarry, Orphanage, Orphanage AU, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Oliver, Protective Oliver Queen, flarrow, oliver Queen is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Flarrow Dancer/orphanage AU
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 2





	Dance

Barry Allen was a dancer. He had always been a dancer. Always been, probably always will be. But, this wasn’t exactly common knowledge. Unless you went to dance competitions, of course. Just like how Oliver queen, (Ollie as Barry calls him) is his dance partner. They met in the orphanage. Yes, you heard me right, the orphanage. Oliver’s parents died when he was very young and his aunt and uncle and distant relatives were both dead as well, so he went to the orphanage. 

He had a foster family for a couple weeks until his guardian was arrested. Eobard Thawne was there before the orphanage, but he went to prison for being a creep and stuff and nobody else wanted to foster peter. Oliver’s family was killed in a car crash when he was 13, so he had came into the orphanage. 

one day, Oliver saw Barry dancing out in the old courtyard and joined him. They have been dance partners ever since. Doing hip hop, jazz, ballroom, ballet, you name it.

Their first competition that they did was when they were both 13. Pretty recently after Oliver’s parents’s car crash. They performed an acrobat routine together and got first place. They have done about 5 more competitions since then, and they had won lots of praise and they had started a youtube channel, where they post some routines, along with how-to tutorials and qna videos.

The kids in the orphanage were not very nice to Barry since he liked to dance, and was pretty nerdy but Barry didn’t really care that much. He was almost going to be 15 and in just a few years, he would be getting out of this stupid horrible place anyway. He was promised a job at the CCPD if he wanted it, of course it had to be once he was done with school and he was also offered to help pay for expenses such a collage which was very helpful to Barry. And for that, Barry was very grateful. 

Barry either spends most of his free time at the library, or dancing. Barry and Oliver were working on several new routines at the moment. they had also applied to many dance competitions, since Oliver had thought that they should, and one in particular came up. It was a show in LA that was a 12 week long competitive dancing show. the groups were in partners so they applied and still haven't heard from them in weeks, so they assumed that they didn’t pick them.

They were working on perfecting all the types of dance in case they needed it for a show or audition or something so they would start dancing once they got back from school and dance for hours and stay up and dance under the stars. Barry really liked this. They would quit making videos at around midnight and if Barry was feeling like it, he would go stargazing (sometimes with Oliver) for an hour or so.

One day, they were told that they had got some mail. They kindly thanked the secretary from their orphanage and they had opened the letter together it read

Barry and Oliver,  
Your application has been accepted for the show, dance your heart out.the show will be 12 weeks long. You will be staying in a hotel in LA provided by us along with a flight there via plane. You will compete along with 12 other teams for a cash prize, scholarships (if still in school) along with trophies and other prizes. Every week you will be given a theme and you will have to make a routine from it. One group will be eliminated every week. Please email us for more information and read and fill out all the information and forms below. 

Happy dancing!  
Dance your heart out team  
[email]  
[phone number]

They were beyond thrilled to have been accepted to a tv show! This would be so fun! They hugged and screamed. 

“I’m so fucking happy right now!” Barry said.

Oliver nodded. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too!” They said and they kissed.

This was one of the best, if not the best days of both of their lives and they were so excited to be doing something together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I did this around a year ago so I apologize for some possible errors and such


End file.
